Forget Me
by KoalaCupcake
Summary: "300. It has been 300 years since the defeat of Pitch. Since I have spoken with the guardians." Jack Frost has been left alone and forgotten for another 300 years. He's lost his believers, his staff, the wind, and his family. When the guardians find him and realize this, will they be able to help him? Or will Jack find himself all alone again?
1. Chapter 1: At 300 Years

**Hi Everyone!**

**Thank you for clicking on this story! :)**

**Please read and review. Reviews help me update quicker! **

**Next chapter should be up tomorrow. **

**Enjoy! :)**

**WARNING: Attempted suicide.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters.**

* * *

300. It has been 300 years since the defeat of Pitch.

Since I have spoken with the guardians.

I was with them for three days. Then they left. They ignored me. They didn't talk to me. They didn't invite me to meetings.

They left me all alone. For 300 years.

After 5 years all the children that believed in me stopped believing. Even Jamie and Sophie. I haven't had fun since.

At 100 years the wind left. It flew away and never came back. I haven't flown since.

At 152 years my staff broke. It shattered into a million pieces for no reason. I couldn't fix it. I haven't used my powers since.

At 173 years I stopped talking. My voice wouldn't work. I have been silent ever since.

At 203 years I ran out of tears. They stopped falling and haven't fallen since. I am empty.

At Around 250 years I lost my mind. I know I am going insane.

I have forgotten what my voice sounds like. I've forgotten how food tastes. I've forgotten what I look like. I've forgotten what my name sounds like. I've forgotten the feel of other's touch. All I know is the pain, the loneliness, the insanity, and the ghostly feeling you get when someone walks through you.

Ever since 200 years passed I would have happily gone crawling back to Pitch if it meant talking, feeling, crying, and believing again. But he hasn't come back. I am alone.

Today is 300. 300 years. I can't take it anymore. It's time to end this.

I drag my small, skinny, deprived of touch body to the frozen lake in Burgess. I kneel on the ice. I look up and see the moon watching me.

The moon always watched me. When I could talk I would scream until my throat hurt and my voice was hoarse. I would scream until I passed out from exhaustion.

Now I just stare. I just stare defiantly. Now he will have the pleasure of watching me die.

I bang my hands on the ice until it cracks.

Crack, crack.

I bang on the ice until it shatters like I did, long ago.

Shattered. Never fixed. Thank you, for that, guardians.

I stare up at the moon and then down into the icy waters.

I hear someone.

They are coming but they are too late because I am already falling into the dark waters.

It's cold but it shouldn't be cold because I am Jack Frost.

Cold seeps into me and water burns my lungs.

Hands grab at me, try to save me, but I want to sink down not go up.

Down, down, down.

I drift away into unconsciousness.

* * *

**How is it so far? Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Now I Cry

**Hi everyone!**

**Ahhh! 15 reviews for the first chapter! You all are amazing! Thank you all so much! And since reviews help me update faster, here is chapter 2! :)**

**Here is chapter 2! Enjoy! :)**

**WARNING: ****Attempted suicide.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters.**

* * *

"JACK!" Tooth screamed as she watched him plummet into the lake.

She ran to the edge of the hole and desperately tried to grab at him but he was sinking to fast.

"NO!" She screeched. She zoomed up into the air and looked around frantically.

She spotted Sandy on his dreams and cloud and zoomed up to him.

"SANDY ICE JACK LAKE FELL CAN'T REACH SAVE HIM!" She yelled in his face.

Sandy looked worriedly at her and made a question mark, having no idea what she was talking about.

"Come on!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the lake.

"Jack's down there!"Tooth pointed to the hole in the ice and Sandy nodded.

He made a rope out of dream sand that he sent down into the water. The water was illuminated by it and they could see the rope tie itself around Jack's unconscious body. Sandy pulled the rope and Jack was pulled up and out of the water.

"Oh Sandy he was down there so long do you think he will be ok?!"

Sandy shrugged, picked up Jack and placed him on his dream cloud. Tooth followed as he flew himself and Jack towards the North Pole.

"What happened?" North turned to tooth as the medical yetis worked on Jack in the infirmary.

'I was collecting teeth in Burgess when I flew over the lake and saw Jack. I was about to fly away when I saw him banging on the ice until it broke, and then he jumped in! North, I-I-I think he was trying-t-trying to-"

She burst into tears.

"Oh North he was trying to kill himself!" She sobbed and buried her face in north's coat when he hugged her.

'I-it's-it's all our f-fault!" She wailed. North was silent.

* * *

It was after all the guardians were there and had heard Tooth's story that Jack finally opened his eyes.

They all watched as his eyes slowly fluttered open. He opened his mouth as if to say something but after a second closed it when no words came out.

He looked around sadly at them.

"Jack, how are you feeling?" North asked. He was answered with silence. They eyed him with questioning looks but were shocked at what they saw. His eyes were pleading '_kill me'_.

"Of course we won't kill you, mate." Bunny was appalled at the young spirit's pleads.

Jack stood up and walked pass them out of the room.

"Jack! Where are you going?" Tooth cried. Jack looked back at them angrily and then jumped out an open window that overlooked a snowy cliff.

"NO!" The guardians (except Sandy, who said it in dream sand) cried and ran forward but it was Sandy who used his dream sand to catch Jack before the boy fell to his death.

Jack looked like he wanted to scream. The guardians watched him from the window. He wiggled and squirmed in the dream sand but he couldn't manage to break free.

Then something happened that startled all five guardians.

Jack began to cry.

He looked shocked when the tears started falling, and it made him cry harder. Cries turned to heartbroken sobs, which turned into wails of anguish. They pulled him back into the infirmary and he collapsed on the floor, wailing and sobbing.

The other guardians were stunned by his behavior. He tries to kill himself twice, won't speak, but bursts out sobbing...?

Tooth couldn't stand to watch her little sweet tooth cry so hard. She scooped him up, laid him on a bed and shooed everyone out.

"Jack?"She called to him hesitantly. He continued to cry, but opened his eyes and looked at her. Again they pleaded, '_kill me'_.

"No. I will never kill you, Jack." She said angrily at him, but was surprised at what he did next.

He shoved her. He shoved her away from him and turned away from her angrily. She wiped away a tear and left the room.

* * *

Alone again.

Alone alone alone alone alone.

They left me alone again.

Because they don't care 300 years and they don't care until guilt crashes down on them and they feel too guilty but they still don't care because they just leave and leave and leave and ignore.

I can't talk I couldn't yell at them because I wanted to I want I want to taste touch talk cry I can cry now but that means I can only cry from despair because that's all I feel is pain and despair the moon knows because he watched me he watched everything but never made a sound like I never make a sound but now I cry.

I'll do it myself if they want me to suffer forever I'll kill myself because they won't do it no they won't. I don't want to be here anymore it hurts too much it hurts to be alone.

Standing at the same window but no one is here to rescue me they won't hear me because I am silent but I cry now.

It's too late I'm standing on the window ledge and I'm falling falling falling I almost feel happy but I don't know because I've forgotten what being happy feels like but now I am falling so it's ok it's never ok but now it's ok because I am falling.

Falling falling falling.

Alone.

* * *

**Well, that was really sad. Sorry about that...**

**Anyway thanks to everyone who reads this story and to everyone who reviews. Please review! Reviews help me update quicker! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Words After Thank you

**Hi everyone!**

**Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! They make me so happy! I love reading your reviews, so thank you so much! :)**

**I am so sorry I had this chapter ready to post yesterday but it got deleted! :(**

**Anyway here is chapter 3. Enjoy!**

**WARNING: This chapter is really, really sad. I apologize.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters.**

* * *

Tooth was standing at the window when she heard it. The noise she heard sounded like a combination of a thump and a crack. Her eyes widened with horror.

_'Please oh please don't be what I think it that is.'_ She silently begged.

Tooth zoomed to the window and flew out into the fresh snowy air. She hovered in midair and looked down.

When she saw him she screamed.

* * *

"Wonder how Frostbite's doing-" Bunny stopped talking the minute the scream pierced the air. All four guardians burst through the infirmary doors and ran towards the open window. The saw Tooth hovering just outside it, looking down at something with a hand clasped to her mouth and eyes full of horror.

They followed her gaze and stifled their own cries when they saw him.

It was Jack Frost, laying limply in the ice and snow, his body bent at odd angles and bruised all over.

* * *

Tooth zoomed down to the boy as fast as her wings could carry her. She delicately scooped him up and carried him back to the window and into the infirmary. The guardians followed her as she flew across the room and placed him on the bed.

Tooth fought back tears as she examined his broken body. It was twisted at odd angles and covered in bruises.

"Is-Is he...alive?" Bunny asked worriedly. Tooth checked his pulse and then let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes."

The three other guardians all let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding.

"How is he still alive?" Bunny asked.

"He landed on snow and ice, not asphalt." Tooth explained. "The ice was the one to break his bones. The snow was the one to break his fall." The others replied with silence.

Tooth moved away from Jack when the medical yetis arrived. They carefully wrapped up his injuries and placed his arms and legs in casts. They gave him medicines to speed up the healing process and painkillers to reduce the pain.

They did everything they could to fix him physically, but Tooth still wondered how they would fix him mentally.

* * *

Tooth smiled through her tears when Jack opened his eyes. It had been three days of nonstop worry for the guardians. The very room itself seemed to sigh with relief when the boy's eyes fluttered open.

"Jack." Tooth said softly.

He just lay there, looking at them with big, watery eyes. The guardians just assumed that Jack was thankful that they had saved him.

Tooth smiled at him. "You're very welcome."

Then he started to scream.

* * *

"Jack." I hear them call my name but I didn't remember what my name sounded like it sounds nice.

I am looking at them I look at them because I realize they want me alive they want to torture me they want to make me wish I was dead but I already do I already wish I was dead.

Then I hear them say words like thank you but it's not thank you it's the words you say after thank you but I don't know them I don't remember I don't want to remember them.

And I'm not thank you they are thank you they say thank you because I am alive so they can torture me but I'm already dead inside already dead but why would I say thank you if they won't let me die I want to die no thank you no thank you for jack frost I don't say thank you because I am not thank you.

So I hear a sound and the sound hurts my head like someone is banging my head but they're not banging my head they are staring at me and my throat hurts like it burns because my throat is on fire and I realise that the noise is me I'm screaming.

And now I'm crying but no tears are falling and I realize that I can't cry anymore so I scream and I shake while invisible tears pretend to fall but they never will.

Then I see that they locked the windows and closed the doors because they want to trap me they want to trap me and hurt me trap me trap me trap me so I scream louder until my throat is on fire so hard that the flames burn me endlessly and the screams are so loud that they are silent and make no noise like me because now I can't scream I can just open my mouth and wait for sound that will never come.

I watch them scatter and grab things and say things that I don't understand anymore and I am just screaming loud silence.

Then they reach out and do something I don't understand then I realize they are touching me and I can't feel it because I only feel pain and burning but I see them touching me and it scares me too hard so I scream louder but the screams are still silent.

They stop touching me they stop touching me they stop touching me they stop touching me they stop touching me they stop touching me they stop touching me

So I run out of silent screams and I can't see because the world is blurry with false tears that don't exist so I decide to fall asleep because maybe I can dream about crying and screaming and touching but no not touching because touch scares me because I do not remember touch I can't feel touch I'm not supposed to Jack Frost is just an expression.

Dream about crying and screaming.

Fall asleep. Goodbye locked windows and locked doors. You can't trap me because I will fall asleep goodbye.

* * *

And with that Jack fell asleep. He dreamed about being all alone in the infirmary, unlocking the windows and doors, crying real tears and screaming at the top of his lungs.

Jack smiled in his sleep. He enjoyed good dreams.

* * *

**Wow...ok then...really sad chapter... Ugh -_-**

**Sorry about that...**

**Anyway, Next chapter will be up soon. Don't worry; it hopefully won't be as sad as this one. **

**Please review!**

**Bye for now! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Opposite of Alone

**Hi everybody!**

**Just to let you guys know I'm now participating in The epic battle of the fanfictions-ROTG! My story will be posted August 1, and I would appreciate it so much if you could review it when it's up! :) If you are interested in participating too then just search the community: The epic battle of the fanfictions-ROTG, and read the rules and guidelines for information. Thanks again! :)**

**Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! I love getting them! :) They help me update quicker! So here is the next chapter! :D**

**Hey, remember when I said last chapter that this one wouldn't be as sad? Um...yeah...sorry this one is pretty sad too. I apologize.**

**Anyway, here is chapter 4! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters.**

* * *

Toothiana, North, Sandy and Bunny all let out a sigh when Jack fell asleep. They all quietly filed out of the infirmary and into the globe room. When they were sure that they were far enough away not to wake Jack Bunny broke the silence.

"Alright what was that?! Tooth says thanks and he screams the place down!"

"Bunny!" Tooth scolded.

"Well it's true!"

"I know..." She wiped away a few tears. "I just-I feel so-" She sighed. "I feel so horrible, and...useless." She looked up at them with large, watery eyes. "How did we ever leave him for 300 years?"

"Tooth, we are immortal. 300 years can pass much quicker than you think. After Pitch took away most of the believers we were so busy trying to make up for it and get them back. We left the boy to his own devices and just got used to it being that way." North explained.

"But that's still no excuse for what we've done." North, Sandy and Tooth looked at Bunny in surprise at his sudden outburst.

Bunny pointed to the infirmary doors. "There's a kid in there who is so damaged he can't even speak. It's our fault, and there's no excuse in the world that will get us out of the situation. The real question is, what are we going to do about it?"

Tooth looked at bunny with eyes full of hope. "You're right Bunny. We need something about it, not make up excuses."

"Christmas is over so I can help Jack." North volunteered.

"My fairies can collect the teeth for a little while. This is an emergency." Tooth said determinedly.

"Easters coming up, but I can spare some time for sure for the little Frostbite." Bunny said.

'I can send the dreams from the north pole so that I can stay too!' Sandy made the words out of dream sand.

The guardians high-fived. They were going to fix Jack and they would do it together.

* * *

I open my eyes and I'm in the room again, again like before.

The windows are locked the doors are locked they trap me trap me no thank you no thank you.

Good dreams better dreams that dream was better, better than other dreams that came before I want to scream now.

I can't get up I can't move I'm trapped, trapped, trapped.

They put things on my legs and arms they look like snow but they're not snow just the colour of snow but snow doesn't trap you, or does it?

Maybe that's what they did they put snow on me to make me cry I want to cry because I used to have something to do with snow but I can't remember what it was what did I do with snow and it hurts me inside because the snow feels so important I want to touch it but I can't because I'm trapped and I'm not allowed to touch.

Then there's a sound and it hurts my head do I wonder if I'm screaming again but that's right I can't scream because screaming doesn't come after thank you hahaha.

So funny but not anymore. Nope not funny because funny doesn't come after thank you either.

The sound comes from the door and I hear it banging my head again so I know I'm supposed to say words like the opposite of leave but I don't know the opposite of leave because that's all they ever do is leave.

Then the door opens and they come in. They say strange words like cast but I don't know what that means and then they are touching the snow and saying cast so maybe they call snow cast instead so I will call it cast because snows makes me feel sad but cast doesn't so I will call it cast too but only in my head because I can't speak anymore.

Then they are staring at me and I don't like it so I start to scream again. It burns my throat but I like screaming at them because then they leave but they lock the door so I scream louder.

Then I stop because the screams don't come anymore so I pretend to cry but I don't cry because I can't cry anymore.

So I hear them talking words I don't understand from outside the looked door and I don't like it because they will torture me I want to know how because hahaha knowing how doesn't come after thank you.

Then they come back in but I can't scream anymore but I want to scream at them then they say words like we will break you but they don't say break they say the opposite of break but I don't know the opposite of break because I only break.

They say I'm alone but they say not the opposite but they add a word like not but it sounds like no I'm alone but that's not what it is it's more like I'm not alone but I don't know what that means what does that mean it's probably a lie.

So I want them to leave because they are confusing me yes they are confusing me is confusing me torture?

Am I alone or the opposite of alone? The opposite sounds like lies but the alone sounds like truth because I'm always alone do they can leave now because I'm alone.

Alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone.

The opposite of the opposite of alone.

* * *

**Um...yeah, ****sorry... -_-**

**The first half was better though, right? Right? **

**Don't worry, it should get happier from here on out. ;)**

**Please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: You're Not Alone Anymore

**Hi everyone!**

**So I'm sorry the last chapter was somewhat confusing. This next chapter is the last half of chapter 4 told in the guardian's perspective. Hopefully it will make more sense! :)**

**And don't worry, Jack's point of view will be less confusing from now on. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Thank you! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters.**

* * *

Tooth knocked on the door to the infirmary.

"Why are you knocking? He's asleep!" Bunny asked her.

"Well I don't want to startle him!"

"Just go in!" Bunny said.

"Fine!" Tooth opened the door. The guardians carefully stepped in.

"How are you, Jack?" Tooth asked when she saw him awake. He just stared at her.

"Oh, that's right...you can't talk. Sorry." She blushed and looked down, embarrassed.

"Should we take off the casts?" Tooth asked, putting her hand on the cast on Jack's leg.

"No, let's keep them on him for a few more days." North replied.

They fell into silence. Then they all looked at Jack. Then he started screaming.

"What?! Why is he screaming?!" Bunny yelled.

"I don't know, I don't know!" Tooth buzzed around frantically.

Sandy guessed that the winter spirit needed some space. He shooed all the guardians out of the room. The screams become louder for a moment and then the stop. The four guardians all stand there in shock and silence.

"What did we do that time?!" Bunny said angrily.

"I do not know, Bunny. Maybe we should try going in one or two at a time. So that we don't overwhelm him." North suggested.

"Good idea North! Ok, I'll go in first. Who's coming with me?" Tooth said.

Sandy raised his hand and smiled.

"Ok! Come on, Sandy." Tooth opened the door slowly. She and sandy stepped in.

"Hello, Jack." Tooth said in a quiet voice. Jack just stared at her.

"Were going to try to fix you, Jack." She said to him. He looked really confused.

Sandy smiled and made words out of dream sand. 'It's going to be ok.'

"Sandy's right, Jack. You're not alone anymore." Tooth said softly.

Jack only looked more confused, but she hoped he understood some of what they were saying. Or maybe he just didn't believe them.

She hoped that one day he would believe them.

* * *

**So maybe if want to you can go back and read the last chapter again. Hopefully it will now make more sense. Again, sorry about that.**

**Next chapter will be up soon. Thanks again! Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: His Broken Staff

**Hi everyone!**

**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! And thank you to everyone who favourite and followed this story!**

**Here is chapter 6. Sorry for the wait! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of it's characters.**

* * *

"Ok, Jack!" Tooth said excitedly. "Today we are going to teach you how to talk again!" Jack stared at her, confused.

"Yeah, you probably don't understand what I'm talking about, do you?"

He blinked.

"Ok then! So let's start over. I'll show you an object and you try to say the word!" She held up a beach ball.

He stared at it for a moment, and then proceeded to stare out the window and into space.

"Ugh, ok then...how about this!" She held up a book. Jack continued to stare out the window.

"Jack! Over here! You're supposed to look over here, not out the window-" She was interrupted by the door bursting open and Bunny running in, holding something in his paws.

"You gotta look at this, mate." He said with a look of worry. Tooth zoomed over to him and looked at what Bunny was holding. She gasped.

"Oh, no."

It was thousands of frosty wooden shards. Jack's staff.

She held out her hands and bunny poured the pieces into them. She slowly walked over to Jack.

"Jack." She said softly. "We found these." He looked over at her and saw what she was holding. His eyes widened, but she couldn't tell with what emotion. He held out his hands and she poured the pieces into his hands. He just looked down and stared at them, unmoving.

"Come on, let's give him some space." Bunny pulled a worried Tooth out of the room.

When Bunny shut the door Tooth immediately turned to him.

"We shouldn't leave him alone; he probably thinks we abandoned him or something!"

"We can't hover over him twenty-four seven! Well overwhelm poor Frostbite." Bunny argued.

"Oh so it's 'Here's your broken staff, Have fun!?'" She glared at him angrily.

"No, I'm saying-" Bunny was interrupted by a sudden thump. Both guardians' eyes widened.

"Oh no."

"Not again."

They both rushed through the doors and frantically searched the room only to find Jack in the same position, holding his broken staff, only this time he was staring at the wall. Tooth looked down to see a book that was before on the nightstand by Jack's bed was now on the floor by the wall.

"Oh." Tooth said quietly. "He...threw the book...?"

"I...I don't even want to know what's going through his head right now. He's getting very...bizarre..." Bunny said.

"Bunny, he just threw a book, that's not that bizarre."

"Yeah, but I don't know how he came up with that. It's like, 'Oh look, my staff. Let's throw books.'" Bunny replied.

"Bunny!" Tooth scolded. She looked at Jack to see if he was hurt by Bunny's rude comments but only found him staring at the wall, not paying attention. She sighed.

"Come on, Bunny. Let's just let him rest for now." They both left the room in silence.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! Next one will be much longer, and it will explain what happened to Jack's staff.**

**Please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: His voice

**Hi Everyone!**

**Sorry, this chapter is very short, but it is happy, which is good because the next chapters will be long and sad. ;)**

**By the way, I have a new ROTG story called Reflection of a life and it's part of a battle of fanfictions, so I would really appreciate it if you could go take a look and review. Thanks! :)**

**Anyway here is chapter 7. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"What are we going to do? Frostbite hasn't shown any signs of getting better! In fact...he's showing signs of getting worse!" Bunny's voice was filled with worry.

"I don't know! I-I'm so worried that we won't be able to fix him!" Tooth fought back the tears in her eyes. She had been in a state of worry ever since she had rescued Jack. Instead of getting better he was only showing more signs of insanity.

"I do not know what we can do for Jack, other than keep trying." North said with his brow furrowed.

"But what if-" Tooth was interrupted by a voice that startled them all.

"JACK!" The voice cried out.

All of the guardian's eyes widened at the sound. they just stood there, frozen in shock.

"JACK!" The voice cried out again. It sounded familiar, but none of the guardians could say for sure who it was.

Toothiana snapped out of it first and zoomed into the infirmary, soon followed by the others.

Inside they found Jack sitting upright in the bed, eyes wide, broken staff still in his hands, and shaking.

"Oh my gosh, Jack calm down! It's ok, don't panic. It's ok." Jack slowed his breathing down but he shook with fright and looked up at her with eyes full of fear.

"Don't worry, Jack, we'll find out who's calling you and then we will make them leave." She reassured him. This only made his eyes grown wider and he looked on the verge of screaming.

"Oh...ok, we won't make them leave?" Tooth said, unsure. Jack seemed to relax slightly. "Who is it, Jack?" Tooth asked him.

"He's not going to answer." Bunny said, annoyed with Tooth.

"Well maybe-" Toothiana began but was interrupted again. Their hearts stopped when they saw who it was.

"JACK!" Said the winter spirit. He looked shocked at himself, and somewhat frightened at the sound of his name.

"Jack! You can talk!" Tooth squealed. She was ecstatic, and wanted to hug him, but didn't for fear of scaring him further.

Bunny laughed aloud with relief, as did the others. They all hugged each other and then smiled at Jack, who looked awfully confused as to what was going on.

"Looks like we can fix you, Jack." Toothiana had never grinned harder than she did right there in her entire immortal life

* * *

**How was it?**

**Thanks for reading, and thanks to everyone who reviewed! :)**

**Again, I would love it if you could read and review my new story. Thanks! :)**

**Have a nice day! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Hope

**Hi everyone!**

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I've been very busy lately. **

**This chapter isn't as long or sad as I wanted it to be, but, oh well. -_-**

**Anyway thank you so much for a the wonderful reviews! We're at 60 reviews! You guys are amazing! :D**

**Here is chapter 8! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Ok, Frostbite, try saying it again."

Silence. Jack just stares at Bunny in utter confusion.

"Say Jack." Bunny coaxes him. The winter spirit only seems to watch Bunny with mild interest. He then goes back to his favourite pastime. Flicking the light switch on and off.

This strange habit was born one day when Jack looked over and by his bedside was a light switch. Jack's eyes had narrowed and he watched that light switch for several minutes like a cat preparing to pounce on its prey. This had made Bunny both chuckle and start to worry, because lately the boy kept showing signs of getting worse, not better.

"That's a light switch, mate. Light switch." He repeated, and then leaned over and clicked it off and then on again. Jack immediately dove under the covers with fright and a few minutes later poked his head back up again to continue staring at it.

The next day Bunny had gone in to find Jack sitting up in bed and leaning over to flick the light switch. Jack still wouldn't smile like he used to, but at least he found something to entertain himself that he enjoyed...even if it was flicking a light switch on and off...as strange as it was.

"Come on, you can do it, Frostbite. Say Jack." The boy only continued to turn the lights on and off, on and off, on and off again. Jack hadn't spoken since the day he first said his name.

"All this light switching is giving me a headache." Bunny took one more look at the winter spirit and then left the room.

Bunny sighed as he closed the door. He was the guardian of hope, and even he was running out of it. Jack may not be spontaneously bursting into tears or screams anymore, but his mind on the other hand...

"How is he, Bunny?" Tooth flew up to him with a worried expression.

"Well...he's still not talking. I just can't get him to focus. I doubt he even recognizes us in the first place, let alone understand what we're saying! He was all alone so long he's forgotten what words mean when other people say them!" Bunny sat down in a huff. The past few days had been full of worry, and it left all the guardians tired out and stressed, well, except for Jack, who was most likely tuned out of reality half the time. Not only that, but the guilt that the guardians felt grew by the second. They hadn't just broke a child, as unacceptable as that is. They ruined one. They weren't even sure what kind of punishment that deserved.

"I don't know what to do anymore." Bunny was filled with despair. "We'll keep taking care of him for sure, but, how are we going to get him to talk again, let alone get him back to the way he was before?!"

Bunny was answered with silence. The guilt in the air was palpable. The eyes of all four guardians filled with worry for the winter spirit and regret for what they had done to him.

Then they heard yelling.

"Crikey, not again!" Bunny jumped up and ran back into the infirmary, closely followed by Tooth and the others.

They found Jack yelling loudly and then stopping abruptly. He looked at them with mild curiosity. Bunny whacked his forehead.

"I don't even want to know..." He trailed off. Jack just looked and them and then went back to flicking the light switch. North and Sandy came in to see what was going on.

Tooth sighed and looked up at Bunny. "I don't know what to do anymore." Her eyes were wide with worry and filled with tears. "I-I feel like we've tried everything but I-I just don't know how to fix him!"Tears began to fall down her face. "I p-promised him I would, b-but I just don't know how!" She cried as Bunny scooped her up and carried her out of the room. North and Sandy decided to stay with Jack and keep an eye on him.

* * *

"Tooth, I know it's hard for you, but you need to calm down. For Jack's sake." He hugged her and she gripped him tightly.

"But h-how c-can we s-save him?!" Tooth cried. Several days now with no sleep and constant worry was certainly taking its toll on her. She sobbed into Bunny's shoulder.

"It's going to be ok...everything will be ok..." He mumbled, trying to reassure Tooth.

She sobbed into his shoulder. Bunny just held her until her crying slowed. She looked up at him with glistening amethyst eyes. Tears continued to silently stream down her face.

"I'm sorry...I just...I..." She mumbled.

"Shh...It's ok. Come on, let's go see Jack." Bunny attempted to cheer her up. Tooth nodded and smiled through her slowing tears. Bunny took her hand and led her into the infirmary.

When they walked in they found Jack starring in awe at a show Sandy was putting on for him with dream sand and North, of to the side, chuckling at the young spirits delight. Well, almost delight. Close enough.

Tooth wiped away the last off her tears and smiled at the three. She turned to Bunnymund.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"No problem." Bunny and Tooth joined North. Together they watched the winter spirit, each lost in their own thoughts about how they could get Jack back to the way he was again.

* * *

**So, there's probably going to be about 6 or 7 more chapters. I've already planned out whats going to happen next and how the story is going to end so updates should come sooner. **

**Thanks again to everyone who reviews, and to everyone who reads, follows or favorites this story! Thank you so much! :D**

**Please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: So Now What?

**Hi everyone!**

**Oh my gosh 76 reviews! You all are amazing! Thank you so much! :D**

**And thank you to everyone who favorites and follows this story, too! Thank you so much! :D**

**Here is chapter 9! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters. **

* * *

It was a few days later, and Tooth was pacing in the globe room. It was empty except for her; she had been put in charge of watching Jack.

The winter spirit was currently lying in bed and flicking the light switch on and off, so she had decided to let him be for a little bit while she thought of a plan to try and get him to talk again.

"Maybe I could...no. Or what if...ugh, that won't work either." She sighed and sat on one of the sofas. She'd been at this for almost an hour now, and she still didn't have an idea.

Her eyes moved over to one of the many large windows. There was no snow falling. In fact, snow hadn't fallen since over a hundred years ago.

'Maybe that's when he lost his powers, so the snow just...stopped.' She thought to herself. 'Speaking of which, I should probably go check on him now.'

She got up and flew over to the large, golden doors that lead into the infirmary. She carefully pushed one open.

"Jack...?" Tooth called out as she stepped in. Broad daylight shone down on to the rows of beds. They were hardly used, well, except for one, in which the broken winter spirit had been residing in ever since they rescued him. The light filtering through the windows, however, revealed the bed to be empty.

Tooth gasped.

"Jack?! Jack?!" She flew around the room searching frantically, but to no avail. She gasped again as the realization dawned on her.

"PITCH!" She screeched at the top of her lungs. When she found that sad excuse of a boogeyman she was going to-

She paused when she felt a drop of water. She blinked and looked around, confused. Then she heard a small, quiet whimper.

"Oh..." She slowly looked up to the ceiling and there, in the rafters, sitting on a large wooden beam and staring at her with wide eyes and tears falling down his face, was Jack Frost.

She gasped. "Jack!" She exclaimed as she flew up to meet him. She almost laughed with relief. "Thank goodness! I thought Pitch had kidnapped you-" She immediately silenced herself when she saw Jack shrinking away from her and cowering in fear.

He was scared of her.

And it hurt her so much that he was.

'But wait a minute...how did he get up here in the first place...?' She gasped and zoomed out of the room. She flew into the globe room and hit the northern lights button as hard and she could. With a chair. Several times.

Then she zoomed back into the infirmary and up to Jack's nightstand. On it still was all the little pieces of Jack's staff. She stared at them, confused. If Jack didn't fly up, how did he get all the way up there?

"Tooth! What is it?!" North burst in to the infirmary, quickly followed by Sandy and Bunny. "Why did you smash the aurora borealis button with a chair?! We were already here!"

Tooth said nothing and pointed up to Jack, on the rafters, who was sinking into the shadows and shaking with fear. The

eyes of the other three guardians widened.

"Did...did he fly?!" Bunny asked incredulously. Sandy shook his head and pointed to the broken staff.

"Exactly!" Tooth exclaimed. "So, how did he get up there?"

"He must have climbed." Bunny suggested, and the rest of them nodded in agreement.

"But that's good, right?! That means he's not stuck in bed anymore!" Tooth smiled. "This must mean he's getting better, right?!"

"Maybe, but it is only a sign of getting better physically, not mentally." North explained.

"But...he paid attention long enough to climb all the way up there...right?" Tooth said, hopefully.

"Well...yes, but this presents a whole load of new problems. We can't leave him alone anymore, who knows where he'll run off to!" Bunny exclaimed.

"So...what do we do now?" Tooth asked quietly. Her hopes that Jack could fly again had been crushed, and after so many nights without sleep and days full of worry, well, she wasn't quite sure what to do anymore.

Sandy looked at them and smiled. He flew up to the small figure in the shadows and quickly knocked him out with dream sand. He scooped Jack up and laid the sleeping spirit down on the bed. He tucked him in the blankets and shooed all the other out. He quietly shut the doors.

'He'll be out for a few hours.' Sandy made the letters appear out of dream sand.

"Thanks mate." Bunny grinned at him. Sandy smiled and shrugged.

"So...now what?" Tooth turned to them. They all looked at each other, wondering what to say.

One thing was for certain; things were definitely about to change once the winter spirit woke.

* * *

**Oh my gosh I'm so excited for you guys to read the next chapter! :D It should be up soon. :)**

**Thanks again for reading! Please review, reviews help me update faster! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: His Sister's Song

**Hi everyone!**

**Oh my gosh we're almost at 100 reviews! :O**

**Thank you all so much! :D**

**Here is chapter 10! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters.**

* * *

They still couldn't get Jack to leave the infirmary.

At first, when the guardians discovered Jack could move around, they almost didn't want him to leave the infirmary. They were terrified that he would try to hurt or kill himself again like he did when he first came, but instead they would just find him in bed. He hadn't gotten out since, and for a couple of days, they were ok with that. It meant he was safe.

But after about a week they started to worry. Why was he refusing to move? Was he now unable to for some reason? They realized it was just like when he said his name. He did it one day and never again. The guardians were quite anxious that he would refuse to ever walk or talk again.

So soon they started to try and coax him out. They asked him, bribed him, even resorted to begging him in their growing worry but as always, he checked out of reality and stared at the wall from beneath his covers.

That was the other thing. Guess who discovered a new favourite pass time? Jack would stare at the wall for hours, thinking about who knows what. He wouldn't listen to whatever they said, and occasionally he would turn and look out the window. It was almost as if he enjoyed ignoring them.

Anyway, the guardians tried asking him again and again, but to no avail. Soon they decided enough was enough, or well, you can guess who decided that. Bunny marched into the infirmary, scooped up Jack and marched him out of the room.

Let's just say, that was not a good idea.

Two hours of screaming and sobbing and several broken toys later Jack was back hiding happily under the covers of his bed in the infirmary. As for Bunnymund, well, he went back to the Warren for the day. He was much to frazzled from that awful experience.

Over a week later all the guardians could be found spread out throughout the North Pole, all lost in their own thoughts and work.

This is when Tooth found herself sitting on a sofa in the globe room, just outside the infirmary, occasionally peeking open the door and checking in on Jack. She, as usual since their quest to fix the ruined winter spirit had begun, was exhausted, losing hope and full of worry. She honestly had no idea what to do, as did the others.

Well, except Jack, who seemed quite content where he was at the moment.

"What am I going to do?" She plopped into the couch and buried her face in her hands. "And why in the name of Manny do I keep talking to myself?!" She made a mental note to work in that later.

She peeked out through her fingers and out at the window. The wind was howling and smashing against it, longing to curl itself up around the winter spirit, she guessed. She sighed and mentally apologized to it. 'Maybe some other time.' She thought.

All of a sudden, she heard a voice. Was it Jack's voice? She highly doubted it. The voice sounded almost... like it was singing...but she couldn't quite make out the words.

She flew hesitantly towards the sound. She quickly realized it was coming from the infirmary. But Jack didn't sing...did he?

She flew up to the large doors and cracked one open. She just about squealed in delight at what she saw.

* * *

"Oi. North. What are ya doing, mate?" Bunny stood over North's desk, watching as the guardian of wonder got out his array of tools and began chipping away at a large block of ice.

"I am making an ice sculpture for Jack." He responded, without looking up from his work.

"Hmm. That's a good idea. I was thinking of showing the little snowflake some of my googies. What do ya think?"

"Hmm, very nice." North answered, obviously not paying attention to Bunny.

"Ugh. Forget it." Bunny rolled his eyes when he saw that North wasn't even listening, too caught up in his work.

"No, no, it is a wonderful idea. You should try it." North finally looked up at Bunny. "Sorry, old friend. I am just really busy working on this..." He trailed of as he eyed the ice block once again.

"No problem, mate. And don't worry; I'm sure Jack will love it." Bunny said, but the minute the words came out an awkward silence entered the room. Both guardians were thinking the same thing, but of course didn't want to admit it.

'If he pays attention long enough.'

Bunny shuffled his feet uncomfortably and North fiddled with his tools. Neither was too sure about what to say next. Bunny sighed. If the old Jack were here, he would've been able to break the awkwardness in seconds, cracking a joke to make them all laugh. Bunny missed the old Jack, and wished he hadn't treated him so badly.

All of a sudden the doors to North's office burst open, and in fluttered a blushing, panting tooth.

"Guys!...You...have to come...see this...sorry...I rushed here so fast...I'm kind of out of breath..." She gasped for breath.

"What is it, Tooth?" North gave her a questioning look.

"Jack...he's...and then...and...It was so cute..." She managed to get out while catching her breath.

"Alright, slow down, we have no idea what you're saying." Bunny said to her.

"We have to get Sandy!"She cried out after a few minutes. "Come on!" She zoomed out of the room.

Bunny looked at North. He only shrugged. Then they both ran out of the office to follow Tooth.

* * *

They found Sandy, fast asleep, in the kitchen. Last they heard from him he was headed to the kitchen to get some more eggnog, and well, they all knew how easily and often Sandy would just fall asleep. So there he was, in the kitchen, floating upright and fast asleep.

"Sandy!" Tooth flew over to him and shook his shoulders. When he didn't wake she shook him harder. "SANDY!" She yelled, instantly snapping him out of his dreams. He looked around, confused, and then pouted, probably because he hated being woken up from his good dreams. He looked up at Tooth and made a question mark over his head out of his golden dream sand. North and bunny shrugged. They had no idea what Tooth was up to.

"Ok, all of you have to come with me. Jack is doing something really cute and you have to see." And with that she zoomed off, out the door. The other very confused guardians followed her out the door and down the many halls of the North Pole.

* * *

When they reached the infirmary Tooth shushed them, telling them to be quiet. She cracked open one of the doors and waved the others to come look.

The three other guardians looked inside and couldn't help but burst out smiling at what they saw.

Inside the infirmary, lying on one of the beds was Jack, who was fiddling with a couple of toys North gave him earlier, smiling and happily singing quietly.

They all couldn't help but say 'Awww!' under their breaths.

They leaned in to try to make out the words of the song he sang, and when they did they couldn't help but smile harder at the adorableness.

"Jaaaaack, Jaaaaack. Jaaaaack, Jaaaaack." He quietly sang the name over and over again. Finally, after two weeks, he was using his voice again. They all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Isn't he adorable?" Tooth whispered as they quietly shut the door again.

Sandy nodded and beamed up at Tooth.

"Maybe now we can teach him to speak." North suggested, and Tooth nodded excitedly.

"That is adorable," Bunny agreed. "But if the old Jack found out we caught him singing..." He trailed off, quietly chuckling.

"The old Jack..." Tooth said quietly.

Again, an awkward and guilt filled silence entered the room. They all badly missed the old Jack, pranks and sarcastic comments included. They would give just about anything to have him back, and they all knew they deserved the most awful punishment for what they did to him.

As long as someday they could all be a family again.

* * *

**So I won't ever get a chance to explain this in the story, so I thought I would explain it here.**

**Back before Jack became a spirit, when Jack's sister was much younger, he found her one day, playing happily with some toys, singing his name. She loved her big brother so much that she was singing his name over and over again. Jack found her singing his name and thought it was so adorable, so once in a while he found himself humming the tune under his breath. **

**Jack had lost a lot of his memories those three hundred years after the battle with Pitch. When he was in his room, playing, he was feeling happy, and in a good mood, and started subconsciously singing the song his sister sang, because even though he couldn't remember much about his sister anymore, he loved her and without realizing it he missed her, so he began to sing her song.**

**Wow, I think I just killed my own feels. :'(**** *bursts out crying***

**Anyway, next chapter will be up soon. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, followed or favourited this story! :D**

**Please review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11: The Man in the Moon

**Hi everyone!**

**OH MY GOSH OVER 100 REVIEWS! :O *freaks out* Thank you all so much, you guys are so amazing! :D And special thanks to Phantom-Animal, who was the 100th reviewer! Thank you! :D**

**Shout out:**

**Guest: That is a very good idea! Thank you! :) Unfortunately I don't think I will be able to incorporate it into the story. Thank for the idea, though, and thank you for reviewing! :)**

**So, here is a new chapter! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of it's characters.**

* * *

"Ok, Jack!" Tooth said excitedly. "Shall we start another lesson?" She grinned when Jack nodded eagerly.

A few days ago, when they had found Jack singing, the other guardians had resolved to try to teach Jack to speak again.

The first step had been to get him to pay attention. That had surprisingly been resolved easily. Although the solution was much to Tooth's disliking. It was ice cream.

The old Jack was very fond of ice cream, and apparently he still was.

So, every morning, one of the guardians would go into the infirmary and try to teach Jack how to speak. Jack would listen intently (or as much as he could, which was still better than nothing) and afterwards he would get to have a bowl of ice cream. It was an arrangement that made everyone happy. Well, except for Tooth, who disliked the thought of Jack eating something that might ruin his teeth, but she was still glad that he would now pay attention.

It had taken a bit, but eventually Jack started picking up a few more words besides his name. He was lot smarter on the inside; the difficulty for him was actually saying the words. But little by little, day by day, he learned how to say new words. He seemed to be getting better, and the guardians were so happy he was.

"Ok, Jack. Let's review some of the words you already know how to say." Tooth loved teaching Jack, and she loved that Jack seemed to enjoy learning so much.

"JACK!" He yelled out as loud as he could. It was basically most of what he said every day. Tooth guessed it was because Jack had been alone without anyone and no voice for so long; he missed hearing the sound of his own name.

Sometimes thinking about it made her a little watery-eyed.

"Yes, you can say Jack, but what else?" She asked him. Jack stared blankly at her for a moment.

"Jack, come on, I know you can do it!" She encouraged him.

He looked up at her again and smirked. When he did she felt like bursting into tears because he looked so much like his old self when he did.

"Hello." Jack said aloud. "Hi."

"Yeah! Great job!" Tooth twirled around midair with glee. "What else?"

He thought for a minute, and then smiled.

"Ice cream."

Tooth giggled. "Yes, Jack. I know you like ice cream."

He kept staring at her, waiting expectantly. Tooth rolled her eyes. "No, Jack. We'll have some ice cream later. It's bad for your teeth." Jack pouted and sunk back into his bed.

"Ok, Jack, what's another word you know?"

"TOOTH!" He yelled, and then smirked at her shocked face.

After a moment she chuckled.

"Hey, you really surprised me there." She grinned.

"Family...?" Jack whispered so quietly that Tooth didn't catch it.

"What was that, Jack?" Tooth flew closer to him.

He shrugged, seemingly disappointed. He sunk down and looked away.

"Um, Ok..." Tooth said, slightly confused at his disappointment.

Suddenly the doors burst open and Bunny rushed in.

"Tooth. Guardian meeting. Now." He turned to leave.

"But can't I just stay-"

"It's an emergency, mate. He'll be fine." He cut her off. Tooth nodded and reluctantly followed him out the door. Just before she left she turned to Jack.

"We'll be back soon, Jack. I promise." He nodded and turned to look out the window. She sighed and left the room.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Tooth asked North, who was facing the globe, deep in thought.

"Just a few minutes ago."Bunny took it upon himself to explain, since North seemed busy and Sandy had fallen asleep again while Bunny had left to get Tooth. "The Northern lights were turned on, but nobody pressed the button. In fact nobody was even in the globe room at the time."

"We think it was Manny. Sometimes he can do that if there is something important he needs to tell us." North said, turning around to face them.

"But, what does he need to tell us?' Tooth asked, clearly concerned.

'Maybe it's about Jack.' Sandy said with his dream sand. Bunny had woke him up only seconds ago.

"Oh, maybe you're right." Tooth agreed. "But what about him?"

All of a sudden a beam of moonlight shone down in the center of the four guardians. It was not a normal beam of moonlight, though. It was murky, cloudy, and a very bright silver that lit up the room.

"What...what does that mean?" Bunny asked, cautiously.

"It means," North said slowly. "That we have been invited to the moon, to Manny's office."

"Can he really do that?' Tooth asked in awe.

"Yes, but this has only happened once, and that was a long, long, time ago. Right, Sandy?" North looked at the sand man and he nodded in agreement.

"So...now what?" Bunny asked him.

"Now, we go to the moon." North stepped into the beam of light. INstantly he disappeared.

"Wow!" Tooth exclaimed. "But wait! We can't just leave Jack here all alone!"

"He'll be ok, mate. This will probably only last a few minutes, and I already asked Phil to watch him when Manny called the guardian meeting. He'll be fine watching him for a few more minutes." Bunny said, and then he hoped into the moon beam and disappeared.

'Don't worry Tooth. It'll be quick, and Jack will be ok.' Sandy smiled at her and then disappeared into the moon beam. Tooth turned back towards the doors to the infirmary.

"I hope so." She whispered, and then flew into the moon beam and disappeared as well.

* * *

Tooth felt it was as if one second she had been flying into the moon beam and the next she was stumbling into a bright room. She kept her eyes closed; the light was much too bright.

"Tooth! You made it! Come, have a seat." A voice called to her. She blinked a few times. Ones her eyes seemed to adjust well enough to the light she opened them and looked around.

She was in a small room with empty walls and no windows. The lights over head were incredibly bright and lit up the room. On the other side of the room was a large, wooden desk. Behind it sat the man in the moon, or Manny. In front of the desk were five wooden chairs. Three of these were occupied by her fellow guardians. She guessed the last two were for her and Jack. Well, if Jack ever came to the moon some day.

She fluttered over to an empty chair and sat down.

"Now that Tooth's here, can ya tell us why ya brought us here, Manny?" Bunny asked the man behind the desk.

"Well can't I invite you here for a friendly chat?" Manny chuckled.

"WHAT?!" Tooth yelled out. "You make us abandon Jack and all of our jobs for a friendly chat?! We don't have time for this!"

"On the contrary, you do." Manny said calmly, despite the fact that Tooth was practically incredibly angry and looked like she was about to throw something. "You see, I've taken care of your jobs for you, for the time being, and I assure you Jack is quite safe in the hands of the yeti, Phil."

"Manny, even so, you barely speak to any of us through your moon beams, let alone in person. Why would you call us up here for a chat?" North asked, annoyed at the Man in the Moon but certainly less angry than Tooth.

Manny sighed. "You see, my dear guardians, some things are out of my control, and sometimes it is necessary to do certain things if it means a better outcome for the future." He said in a very serious tone.

"Manny, you're not making any sense, mate." Bunny looked at him, confused. In fact, none of them had any idea what he was talking about.

"Manny-" Tooth started but was quickly interrupted.

"You may go now." Manny said, much to their surprise. He wasn't making much sense to them at the moment. But whatever happens, you must remember, my actions were for a good reason." Before they could say another word Manny snapped his fingers and everything faded into nothingness.

* * *

Tooth stumbled out of the moon beam and landed on the floor of the globe room. She rubbed her eyes. Everything seemed so dark after being in that bright room.

She got to her feet and looked around. When she saw the state of the globe room she furrowed her eyebrows. Something was not right.

Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust. She could even spot a few cobwebs here and there. The widows were wide open and a cold breeze was blowing in. She shivered. It was freezing.

A few lights were on and working, but some were flickering, probably about to go out. Others were broken, and looked like they hadn't been on in months. This left the globe room looking quite eerie, and rather creepy, in fact.

The globe looked the same, if not a little dusty, and there were still the same number of lights, perhaps even a few more. She sighed. At least they hadn't lost belief.

But, what had happened here?

Suddenly there was a flash of light and out of the moon beam tumbled the other three guardians.

"Um, guys?" Tooth called out to them. "You really need to see this..."

Once their eyes adjusted to the odd lighting they looked around the globe room in confusion.

"What happened here?" Bunny asked no one in particular.

"My workshop..." North mumbled.

'The lights are the same, though.' Sandy said with his dream sand, trying to look on the bright side of the situation.

"JACK!" Tooth cried out. "What happened to him?"

Their eyes widened. Where was the winter spirit? Was he alright?

Suddenly a door off to the side burst open, startling them all. In ran a very shocked looking yeti. He cried something out in yetish and then ran up to North.

"Phil!" North exclaimed. "What has happened here?" The yeti was practically yelling at North in yetish. With every word North's expression got more distressed. Finally Tooth couldn't take it anymore.

"What is he saying, North?!" She cried out, both very worried and very impatient.

"Tooth...it would seem that time moves slower on the moon than it does here." He began to explained

"W-what?" Tooth said, her eyes widening and her worry growing. "B-but we were only gone for like, two minutes!"

"No, Tooth." North turned to her with tears in his eyes. "We were gone for two years."

* * *

**What have you done, Manny? :O**

**I don't know if anyone noticed, but some of what Manny was saying had hints about ending of this story. XD**

**By the way this story is going to be a bit longer than I thought it would be, so there will be about 7 more chapters.**

**Anyway, thanks again to everyone who reviews, favourites and follows this story. Thank you all so much! :D**

**Please review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Finding Jack Frost

**Hi everyone! **

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews, favourites and follows! You guys are so amazing! :D**

**Special thanks to Shadowed Violin and SilverDragon00 for getting me to stop procrastinating and post this chapter! Thank you so much! :D Because otherwise, this chapter probably would have been posted next week. XD**

**Just to let you know I'm posting this via mobile so I'm sorry if there are a lot of spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**Anyway, here is chapter 12. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of it's characters.**

* * *

"NO!" Tooth cried out, tears now threatening to spill. "It...it can't be! We couldn't have left Jack for two years! We..." She paused to wipe away her spilling tears. "We're his family! And...and I-I promised him we would be back soon!" She sunk to her knees as she burst into tears. "What happened?!"

"I don't know, but we can't sit around crying all day! We've go to go find Frostbite and sort this whole mess out!" Bunny exclaimed.

"Bunny, Jack was alone for two more years." North looked at him with a saddened expression.

"I don't think we'll be able to sort things out this time." Tooth whispered.

'We couldn't even sort things out before these two years.' Sandy looked up at them with tears in his eyes.

Basically, to sum it up, the guardian of hope seemed to be the last one who actually had any hope left. The others quietly sniffled, wiping their tears away, while Bunny was looking at them all, his eyebrows furrowing with confusion and sadness. Sadness that his fellow guardians would give up so easily.

"Come on." Bunny looked at them with a stern expression. "Jack is counting on us. Every second you spend here feeling sorry for yourself frostbite is spending all alone. What kind of family are we if we don't go help him?!"

"Not a very good one at all." Tooth stood up, grinning, feeling full of hope. Bunny gave hope to them again. It was what he did.

"Come on, let's go find our youngest guardian!" North cried happily.

'But where is he?' Sandy's message was clear in the golden dream sand question mark that floated above his head.

Suddenly the door burst open for the second time that hour. In walked

Sunray, one of the summer spirits.

He was wore a bright yellow shirt and jean shorts. His light brown hair was an atrocious mess, and he looked like he hadn't slept for days. He was also covered in bite marks and scratches. From what, the guardians didn't know.

His eyes widened when he saw them, and then his face contorted with anger. He quickly marched up to them.

"WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN?!" He practically screamed. He looked at their shocked, confused faces and took a deep breath before continuing. "Do you have ANY idea of what your youngest guardian has put us through?!"

"What are you talking about?" North asked him.

"Jack?! Did you say something about Jack?!" Tooth buzzed back and forth midair with excitement.

"Yes I said something about Jack. In fact I've had quite enough of Jack." He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Please, tell us what happened, mate." Bunny just wanted to know where Jack was and if he was ok.

"He's been causing all the seasons trouble. Even his own!" Sunray exclaimed. "He won't spread winter, in fact, he hasn't for centuries, and he won't let the other seasons come to Burgess. Things seem to stay frozen in his presence, and since he refuses to leave that lake of his, Burgess hasn't had anything but cold air, freezing wind and a frozen pond for the past two years! We tried to contact you all, but you wouldn't answer, and Manny kept absolutely everyone out of your homes. Even your eggs, fairies and yetis! Only just now did I try one last time to get in to talk to you guys, and it finally worked! And then I-" Tooth interrupted his rant with a tap on his shoulder.

"Sunray, I'm sorry that you've gone through so much trouble, but Is Jack ok? Have you tried talking to him? Can he talk back?" She Looked at him with eyes full of concern for her poor sweet tooth.

"Oh, he can talk alright, and I'm quite sick of it too."

"WHAT?!" The guardians all exclaimed at the same time, Sandy using his dream sand.

"Mmmhmm." He looked at them like it was no big deal. "And I tried talking to him, and well, look how that turned out." He gestured to the scratches and bite marks.

"But-how...he-"Tooth stuttered, but Sunray quickly cut her off.

"Look, I don't know whats going on with you guys, but just get him under control, ok?" And with that he marched up to one of the open windows and called a summer breeze to carry him off.

"Sunray, wait!" North called out to the summer spirit.

"Sorry. Got to go." He said just as the breeze arrived. Before they could call back to him he let it carry him out the window and off into the distance.

"Ugh." Tooth pouted. "Now how are we going to find out about Jack?"

"By going to him our selves." North grinned as he pulled out a snow globe from his pocket.

"Ah, clever, mate. Very clever." Bunny grinned.

As North was about to whisper the coordinates Tooth grabbed his arm.

"Wait."

"What is it, Toothie?" He turned to her.

"Do you think Jack can really talk now? And get out of bed and go places without the wind and-" Sandy interrupted her rambling questions.

'Only one way to find out.' He said with his dreamsand. Tooth nodded and cracked a small smile.

"Don't worry, sweet tooth." Tooth whispered. "Your family is coming."

* * *

A few minutes later the guardians found themselves tumbling out of North's portal and into a clearing. They looked up to see stormy skies and tall, frosted over trees. The grass beneath their feet was decorated with frost as well, and before them was a beautiful, frozen lake. They recognized it as the lake Jack became a guardian on. They hoped it was a good sign that he chose to come here.

"It's looks as if winter is about to start, but apparently Burgess has stayed like this for the past two years." Tooth said in a thoughtful voice, admiring the beauty in the wintry scene before them.

"Does this mean frostbite's got his powers back?" Bunny asked her.

"Sunray said it was just his presence that did this. And remember what happened to his staff?" Tooth turned to him with a sad gaze, and Bunny nodded.

"Where is Jack?" North asked, interrupting their thoughts. Tooth turned around and quickly scanned the area. It was true, the winter spirit was no where in sight.

At least, until they heard a rustle behind them.

All four guardians whipped around and looked up to see the young winter spirit, perched on the highest branch of a frost encased tree, staring at them with a look of both curiosity and confusion.

"JACK!" Tooth called out to him. She was grinning ear to ear when she saw him. The others were happy of course, but cautious. He appeared to be fine physically, but who knows how he was, mentally.

'Jack! Come down!' Sandy said with his dream sand, waving his arms, trying to get the winter spirit's attention.

"I don't think he can understand ya, mate." Bunny said, rolling his eyes at the sand man.

"I can talk, you know." A very clearly annoyed voice came from above them. They looked up to see Jack crossing his arms and pouting.

That really shocked them. Especially the fact that he looked so much like his old self when he did that.

"You...you can talk?!" Tooth stared up at him, shocked.

"Yes." Jack called back down to them, clearly offended.

"Oh-sorry...I-we...already knew that, it's just-" She stuttered in shock, only to be interrupted.

"SOUP!" Jack yelled, much to the guardians confusion. "I don't like soup very much, thank you."

"Um, we weren't really offerin ya soup, mate." Bunny said, utterly confused.

"But we are not talking about soup, no Jack, no thats wrong." He muttered to himself, but it was still loud enough for others to hear.

"Um...are you ok, Jack?" Tooth asked cautiously.

"Why are you in my house?" He called down to them, looking at them with curiosity and mild annoyance.

"Jack, this is not your house." North gestured to the lake behind them. "This is just a lake."

Jack's eyes widened in utter shock, and then his face contorted with rage. "Just. A. Lake?!"

"Well North, this is the lake he became a guardian on. Maybe it's special to him." Tooth shrugged.

Let's just say, the next scene wasn't pretty. It involved scratching, kicking, angry insults, nonsensical phrases and one very offended winter spirit. To sum it up, the guardians thouroghly regretted saying anything about the winter spirit's lake in the first place.

The whole ordeal ended when Sandy hastily made a ball of dream sand and through it at the winter spirit, instantly sending him into a good dream. The winter spirit had fallen asleep before he could say another word.

The very frazzled guardians all stared at the sleeping winter spirit with shock. They had no idea he could talk so much, and they certainly didn't expect him to have such a...colorful vocabulary.

Tooth decided it was probably time to get Jack home. Silently, she scooped up the sleeping boy and nodded to North. He opened a portal once again, and together they stepped through.

They knew that they would probably be in a whole lot of trouble once their youngest member woke.

* * *

**Can you tell I got lazy towards the end? Hehe... **

**Wow, what the guardians did made me so angry. They don't even realize that that was the lake he died in, that that was the lake where he saved his sister. And they wonder why he was so angry.**

**They think they can just drag him back to the North Pole and everything will be ok again. They think that just because he can talk again that he's completely fine. There're so sure that he will be completely willing to do whatever they want. :(**

**Well trust me, the guardians will be in for a rude awakening next chapter. XD**

**Anyway, thanks again to everyone who reviews, favourites and follows this story. Thank you all so much! :D**

**Please review! :)**


End file.
